kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp!
Camp! is the first episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Plot Gonard is fleeing across the rooftops, pursued by Mikey, Mitsuki, and Guano. After they all jump across a gap to another building, they breathe heavily and appear tired. Lily arrives and weakly attacks Mitsuki before reporting to Gonard. Gonard reveals that he has hypnotized Lily. Ozu ends the scene. Ozu criticizes the cast for their poor acting. They attribute their tiredness to long hours and a lack of sleep, both due to Ozu. Mitsuki asks Ozu if they can go on vacation, which Ozu eventually allows. Ozu tells them that he is sending them to a Kawamura Acres, a luxury spa and resort. The cast take a bus to Kawamura Acres. On the way, they realize that Gonard is not with them. Gonard has gotten a ride from his mother, who drops him off at his destination. Unfortunately, Gonard has not arrived at Kawamura Acres, but at cheerleading camp, a fact which he is oblivious to. He attempts to interact with the cheerleaders, but is mistaken for a monster and avoided. The rest of the cast arrive at the real Kawamura Acres, only to find that it is a broken-down summer camp. Suddenly, a dinosaur appears and chases the cast. A large ape then appears in front of the cast and does battle with the dinosaur. An unknown person calls for the scene to be ended. The dinosaur and ape are revealed to be children in costumes. The cast question the man who ended the scene, who introduces himself as Claud von Favio. Favio informs the cast that Kawamura Acres is actually an acting school. The cast attempt to tell Favio that they are not in need of acting lessons. Favio reveals that Ozu had sent them there to make them practice acting and that they would face repercussions if they did not improve. The cast are forced to stay at the camp. Favio criticizes Mikey's acting abilities, angering him. Mitsuki convinces Mikey to stay at the camp to avoid disappointing his fans. Mikey instead resolves to prove his acting skills. At cheerleading camp, Gonard again attempts to make friends, but is still avoided out of fear. Gonard is upset that he is being avoided. He is approached by a girl who is seemingly not put off by him. Von Favio is giving a lesson to his students. Mikey takes the opportunity to mock von Favio in front of the other students. He then convinces them to follow his teaching instead of Favio's. The students are sitting around a campfire telling stories. One of the students tells the story of "Wedgie Boy", an American boy who had slipped during a school play and given himself a wedgie. Mikey is traumatized and reveals that he was the boy in the story. Von Favio overhears this and plots revenge against Mikey. Gonard awakens at cheerleading camp with his bed in the lake. He swims to shore and again frightens people away. The girl he met earlier, Lydia, asks Gonard why he wants to be friends with the popular girls who have been avoiding him. Gonard is publicly shamed by having his underwear flown on the flagpole. Mikey has recovered from his trauma. Suddenly, von Favio announces that the camp will be putting on a production of the same play that Mikey had gotten a wedgie in as a child, with Mikey playing the same role. Mikey is again traumatized at the though of playing the role. The cast attempt to console him and convince him to take part in the production. Mikey refuses and runs off. Gonard and Lydia are hanging out at cheerleading camp. Suddenly, a group of cheerleaders falls from a tower, prompting Gonard to rush to the rescue. He manages to save the girls, who abandon their fear of him. Lydia is sad that Gonard has found other friends. Mikey attempts to leave camp, thinking he is not fit to be an actor. The cast catch up to him and convince him to come back and put on the performance. Gonard goes back to hanging out with Lydia, having grown bored of the popular girls. The two promise to remember each other when they leave. The performance is about to begin, with Ozu and Mikey's friends in attendance. Mikey tries to calm himself, despite the situation being set up similarly to last time. When it comes time for Mikey's part, he initially appears to be too scared to go on. However, he eventually comes onstage and overcomes his stage fright. He performs well initially, before slipping once again. Ha narrowly manages to avoid repeating the incident he had as a child. The performance ends, with the audience applauding. Mikey and von Favio apologize to each other and make amends. Mikey offers to make it up to von Favio. The LilyMu episode is finished, with von Favio cameoing as part of Team LilyMu and being attacked by the hypnotized Lily. Quotes *'Gonard': Cool, a sign! I wonder what it is? *'Camp Instructor': It said "Cheerleader Camp". *'Gonard': Shh! I'm trying to read a sign. Uh, later. Resort here I come. Cool! *'Girl': Hi, girls? *'Girls': Hey! *'Gonard': Hey, Girlfriends! *'Girls': Ahh! *'Girl': It's that monster from the LilyMu show! *'Girls': Ahh! *'Gonard': Wait! I'm not a monster! I'm just a giant with a monster face! ---- *'Gonard': So stretching? Pretty fun. *'Girls': Ahh! *'Gonard': Wait! I'm not a monster! *'Girls': The monster is trying to say something! Ahh! *'Gonard': Hey, did a monster do this? G-O-N-A-R making rhymes is not so hard; P-B and a J sandwiches are A-OK! Not a monster! *'Camp Instructor': Okay, girls, time to practice your throw. *'Gonard': Awesome! *'Girl': Ahh! *'Gonard': Now, you throw me. *'Girls': Ahh! *'Gonard': (Sobbing) I only want accepted and snacks! Oh, how I want snacks! (Sobbing) *'Lydia': Wow. Are you a monster? *'Gonard': (Sobbing) *'Lydia': Cool. *'Gonard': (Sobbing) Uh-huh. ---- *'Gonard': Hmm. A floor looks wet better than normal. Oh well. *'Girls': 1, 2, 3. 1, 2... Ahh! Made a mess to shore! He can't be soaked! Ahh! *'Gonard': I just want them to like me. ---- *'Gonard': Why can't it? ---- *'German Boy': Lots of the coolers, ja! *'Lydia': Uh oh. Looks like the popular girls decide to play a little joke. *'Gonard': My undies the new camp flag? Fly proud boys, fly proud. *'Lydia': I don't, your honored, Gonard? *'Gonard': Oh. (Sobbing) ---- *'Camp Instructor': If you gonna be a real cheerleader? You need long to passy. Let's work on those scream! *'Girl': Ahh! Ahh! *'Gonard': I don't why are there scream so great. I can scream like that. Ahh! *'Lydia': Yeah. It's getting there. *'All': Ahh! *'Camp Structor': Ahh! *'All': Ahh! *'Lydia': What do we do? *'Gonard': I got it! 1, 2 and flip 3, and kick, and airing! *'Girls': The monster saved us! OMG! Wow! For a creature of the night, you really good moves. *'Gonard': Wait. I thought you guys were scared of me? *'Girls': That was 5 minutes ago! Yeah! *'Lydia': You did it, Gonard. You did it. ---- *'Gonard': Hey. *'Lydia': Gonard. I thought you ganging out with your popular friends? *'Gonard': Nah. Turns out they're not as cool as I thought. I mean, I love talking about hair styles as much as the next guy. They're very ridiculous. *'Lydia': So, you wanna play? *'Gonard': You know cheerleading camp more fun than I thought would be. *'Lydia': Yeah. Are you coming back this summer? *'Gonard': Maybe. To be honest, I don't even know how I got here in first place. *'Lydia': You're remember to write? *'Gonard': I mean, I just forgot my best friend even existing for an entire week. But, yes I remember. Trivia * This episode references the film King Kong. Category:Episodes Category:Clawd Vawn Farbio